A Nova Vida
by arabellafellas
Summary: With the Argent family retired from hunting, a new family of hunters move into Beacon Hills. But within the Hood family lies a secret, one that brings trouble for their daughter, Lexa. Joining the resident Beacon Hills pack, they all must face their own demons while trying to decipher out a line of human sacrifices that lead to a supernatural end. Season 3A. Stiles/OC/Isaac
1. POPULATION PLUS FOUR

**Author's Note**: Hope you like my story! I've been itching to write it so... here it is!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my own OC(s).

* * *

><p>With her arms crossed, Lexa walked across the room and sat in the only empty seat, beside the large window and behind the red head. Or strawberry blonde—she never knew what the difference was between the two.<p>

She nodded thanks to Ms. Blake, who handed her back her pink student information sheets, after she typed the info into her records. Lexa was still unsure of how she felt about her English teacher, considering that the moment she walked in Ms. Blake had sent a mass text to everyone in the room, just to turn around and say that banned cell phones. Low blow, low blow.

Her hazel gray eyes wandered the room, taking in the small details of the classroom. It was decorated that much, probably since the teacher was new to the school herself. But over all, the school wasn't shabby. A whole lot better than some of the schools Lexa had attended in the past.

The trail of her vision ended on the guy to the right of her. He had pale skin with brown hair, and matching brown puppy dog eyes that were locked on the red- strawberry blonde sitting in front of her. Lexa followed his gaze. He wasn't staring at the girl; he was staring at her foot.

"Hey Lydia," Stiles waved his hand to get Lydia's attention. The queen bee turned around, furrowing her perfect eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles pointed at her ankle, concern painted on his face, "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

Lydia took a second to look at the small bite mark on her ankle, and how she had to send Prada to her cage for it. "Prada bit me." She replied, shaking from a sudden shiver. _Odd_, she thought to herself. Even more weird, was Stiles, who was pestering her about the stupid bite.

"Your dog?" Even Stiles admitted that was a stupid question. Lydia rolled her eyes at the sheriff's son. "No, my designer handbag." She turned around, after the new girl behind her let out a chuckle. Lexa covered her mouth, embarrassed since now the two would have known she was listening in on their conversation. Stiles quickly glanced at Lexa too, but then returned his focus on Lydia. "Has it ever bitten you before?"

Lydia shook her head no. Stiles leaned closer, his desk slightly moving with him. "Okay," he took a breath, "what if it's, like, the same thing as the deer?" Lexa rose an eyebrow. Her dad had told her about a deer accident last night and she wondered if this was the same girl involved. Although curious, the new girl stayed quiet.

"You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" He flailed his arms slightly to carry across his point.

Lydia shivered again before replying. "Meaning what, there's gonna be an earthquake?" She narrowed her eyes at Stiles.

Stiles gulped. "Or something." As he stared at Lydia, he also noticed the new girl giving him a crazed look too. _Okay new girl, if you knew about half the things that go on in this town, you wouldn't be looking at me like that. And you Lydia Martin, your ex, Jackson the Jackass is a homicidal lizard turned werewolf, why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?_ He wanted to say out loud, but didn't.

Lexa turned around, realizing that it was evident to Lydia, the red head, and Stiles (what kind of name is that), that she was ease dropping. Her eyes looked out the window, mesmerized by the single raven—or crow; she never knew the difference—in the sky. Turning back around, she caught Stiles saying something to Lydia about the number three.

"Get down, everyone! Get down! Down!" Ms. Blake's voice yelled through the classroom. Lexa looked at all her of classmates, who all had their eyes wide looking outside the window. Slowly turning around herself, she shrieked, as a flock of birds crashed onto the window, breaking the glass and flying around the classroom. The brunette quickly dropped the ground, using her leather jacket as a cover for her head. She watched as the chaos around her grew, feathers falling everywhere and bird blood splattering the walls and desk.

"What in the blue hell," she said to herself as she dodged the birds.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after the bizarre bird fiasco, nurses and policemen filled the classroom. No one got seriously hurt, just a few cuts and bruises here and there, which the medics were patching up. Dozens of bird carcasses were scattered on the floor, giving Lexa a hard time of keeping her breakfast down.<p>

She sat on one of the empty desks, of which were also scattered in the classroom, disarrayed as like everything else. She didn't know what to think, but one thing remained on her mind. The words that Stiles said just before the windows broke. The animals acting strange. Her eyes found Stiles, who was standing outside talking to what seemed like the Sheriff. Lexa couldn't make out the exact words, but it seemed like Stiles was getting frustrated. "Dad!"

_Oh, so the Sheriff is his dad_, she thought to herself, as she picked up her notebooks from the ground and threw it into her bag.

After saying no thanks to one of the nurses who offered to take care of the small scratch on Lexa's forearm, the brunette strapped her school bag on and headed for the door. Students were allowed to leave, seeing as how most were in shock.

"Sorry," she politely apologized to one of the parents that she had bumped into on her way out. She didn't think of him, but Argent's eyes grew wide as he looked at Lexa. Those gray eyes, mere reflections of a person he used to know.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Allison asked, noticing the expression on her father's face. Argent shook his head, paying to Allison's well being instead. As he checked up on both his daughter and Lydia, he couldn't help but think about the student he had just bumped into. Because if she is who he thinks she is, then that means there's a new family in Beacon Hills. But an old house of hunters.

**Hood.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Lexa's faceclaim is hazel eyed Lily Collins!


	2. FADED FAMILY

Stiles walked with his hands tucked in his pockets, whistling a tune and enjoying the cool night air. Scott, who walked next to him on the sidewalk, had a million things on his mind—and the last thing he wanted to do was go with Stiles to this party.

Stiles glared at his best friend, his eyes telling Scott to say what was bothering him.

"Look," Scott quickly thought of a reason that didn't involve Allison, _the real reason why he was stressed_, "It just seems weird that we're going to a different high school's party."

Honestly, Scott didn't care about the party's guest list, he cared about the fact that he wasn't going with Allison. The last four months have been miserable for him, and he only wondered if Allison felt the same.

Stiles brought his palm to his forehead and groaned. "Would you- god, one drink all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends." He wiggled his eyebrows, nudging Scott a bit. "You catch my drift Scotty boy? Tonight, no Allison," he paused, "No Lydia. We're moving on."

"How is Lydia by the way? The deer thing, and now the birds, is she okay?" Scott asked with concern.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah for the most part. I think she's catching a cold or something though, she's been shivering all day. Maybe I should stop by the drug store after this and get her some medicine- Wait no. No talk of Lydia. No Allison. Just us bros. We can't move on if we're thinking about them," he declared, jumping up and kicking the air in a spastic manner.

Scott thought deeply about Stiles' speech_. Moving on_. "You're right."

"That's right I'm right," the human grinned.

"Moving on."

"Onward and upward," Stiles said, swirling his finger in the air and sticking it straight up. Unneeded visuals.

"Let's do this." The werewolf said with confidence. "That's what I'm talking about, attaboy!" The best friends swung their arms around the others shoulder, reaching the house. The loud music could be clearly heard from outside, and Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"Pits."

They lifted their arms, checking their shirts for sweat stains. "Check."

"Hair?"

"Looking nice, bro." Scott said, then pointed to his own hair. Stiles tilted his head, looking at the black hair from all angles. He reached out, smoothening a few strands down, his expression like a hair stylist's. "Well groomed."

Scott breathed out, smelling his breath. "Do you have any gum? Stiles flipped his pockets inside out. "No." He answered. "No gum. You're fine." He assured the wolf. "Now, let's get our party on," he shouted with hype.

* * *

><p>Lexa leaned up from her bed, feeling groggy after her extended nap. As soon as she came home from the eventful bird attack, she had plopped straight into bed and dozed off. What was a light blue sky had become a deep shade of purple, the silver sliver of the moon shining through her window. She laid on her side, taking a couple minutes to scroll on her phone, letting her body wake up.<p>

After about five minutes passed, she pulled herself off comfy cream colored bed and slid her feet into her pink bunny slippers. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up her phone and headed downstairs, making sure not to trip over any left over moving boxes scattered around the house.

Making it down the stairs without any mishap trips, she walked over to her brother, Luke, who was sitting in the living room, his eyes focused on his Xbox screen. His thumbs moved across the controller with lightening speed, each of his opponents falling down on the TV screen. "New high score, bow down to me." He gloated, after the screen displayed "NEW HIGH SCORE." Satisfied after his game conquest, he finally acknowledged Lexa, who was idly playing on her phone. "Look! Snoring Beauty finally decided to wake up," he joked, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Lexa.

Lexa groaned, releasing a small yawn. She looked down at Luke's chinese take out container. "Mom and dad not home?" She asked, since Luke only ordered ever order take out on days when their mother didn't make it home for dinner.

The elder sibling nodded, picking up his kung pao chicken with one hand and changing the TV channel with the other. "No, mom called me. There was an patient rushed in today, in deathly need of lung reconstruction." He stopped on the hunting channel. "And dad, he's meeting up with some people tonight," he answered her question, his eyes focused as the characters on the TV screen took down a doe. "So, Lex, looks like it's just gonna be me and you tonight." Luke smiled, Lexa rolling her eyes. "Kung pao?" He offered.

Lexa shook her head, denying his offer. Clamping her phone in the waist of her cotton shorts, she stood up from the black leather couch. She lifted her arms and stretched, relaxing all the muscles in her body that had tensed up while she was asleep. "No I think I'm gonna go take a run. I just napped for like, five hours." She said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Ah that's right, you got to leave early today. Lucky you, I had to sit in the wrenched place till 3." Luke wiped his lips with the nearby napkin. "Speaking of which, birds?"

"Crows- or ravens, either way, it was creepy." Lexa did a little dance as she downed an entire bottle of ice cold water. Throwing the bottle in recycling, she walked back over to the living room, standing behind the couch with her arms on her side. "Must be pollution in the air driving these birds loco or something."

Luke raised a sharp eyebrow at his sister. "Pollution? Lex, pollution is why polar bears are dying, not why an entire flock of birds rammed into your classroom."

Lexa softly pushed her brother's forehead back, squinting her eyes at him. "First of all, the polar bears are dying of global warming dumbass." She flipped her head down, her hands fastening her long locks into a loose bun. "And second, animals are unpredictable. Me and you both know that," she reminded her brother. "Make sure to clean this up before mom and dad get home." She commanded. "And Luke, lay off the video games. Why shoot virtual guns when you have an entire arsenal in the basement? Xbox guns won't help your aim you know." With that said to her brother. Lexa dashed up the stairs to change into some running clothes.

Luke scoffed, leaning back against the couch. His eyes focused back on the television screen, amused as the hunter on the show took down animal after animal. The thrill of the kill excited him. "My aim? Pfft, like _I've ever missed_."

And his words were true. Any bullet that's left his barrel has never missed it's target. In fact, not one person in his family has ever missed a shot. That's what made them so known compared to the other lines of hunters. Great accuracy, and the fact that the Hood bloodline was one of the first hunter families ever. Before the Calaveras (Spanish), the Ketsueki (Japanese), even the Argents, who originated 400 years ago in France. Before all of these hunting families ever became, the Hood family had been tracking werewolves in Romania, the origin of Lexa's and Luke's lineage.

Slipping into her skin tight yoga leggings, she smoothened them down after pulling them up. Digging into her mess of a closet, Lexa pulled out her bright, hard to miss, coral running shoes. After securing a knot on both shoes, she reached for her gray speckled zip up hoodie. She adjusted her black sports bra and then threw the jacket on, covering up the exposed skin.

Plugging her earphones in, she let the upbeat music flow in her ears as she made her way out of the house. Not bothering to wave bye to her brother—who was still being a couch potato—Lexa locked the door behind her and headed down the street. She started off with a slow jog, gradually grower quicker with every street.

* * *

><p>The loud volume of her electric dance music kept Lexa's ears immune from the noise coming from the second house on the block. It wasn't until she looked up from the cement sidewalk that she noticed one of her neighbors were having a big party. Her legs slowed down as she approached the house, careful not to run into any people going in or out of the party. And it was good choice too, since two people appeared on the sidewalk. On her left was a girl who seemed familiar—maybe she saw her today at school, Lexa thought—and on her left, stood a tan guy with a built physique. He, she knew. He had been called out of class today, right before the whole bird incident.<p>

As she got close to the two, who seemed to be having a conversation, Lexa plastered an awkward smile on her face. Trying to get past them without being noticed, she stepped onto the grass.

She almost passed them too, until the girl stopped her. Allison pulled down her sleeved, and the smiled, recognizing the new girl from English class this morning. Scott put on a welcoming smile too, as Lexa stopped and turned around.

"Lexa right?" Lexa nodded.

"Hi I'm Allison. Allison Argent. We have English together."

And that was when Lexa froze. Argent? _The Allison Argent_? Snapping away from her surprised thought, Lexa uttered a nervous chuckle. "Oh nice to meet you!" She turned to Scott. "I'm Scot-"

"McCall." Lexa finished for him. "My brother's trying out for the lacrosse team and apparently you're a strong opponent." She conversed.

"Scott's the captain." Allison added.

"I'm sure your brother will make the team," Scott assured.

Lex nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure he will too." It would have been crazy if Luke didn't make the team, with the level of aim and skill he has.

"Um, anyways, you two have a nice night. I still have two miles to finish," Lexa bid goodbye to the two. She jogged away, leaving Scott and Allison alone in the sidewalk.

As her neon shoes hit the pavement, Allison's name kept echoing in her head. Although she's never actually seen an Argent, although she's heard enough of her parents talking about them to know who they are. The Argents were a line of hunters after the Hood, making 'silver' in French. Could it be? Meeting a hunter out of the blue like that?

"Huh, Allison Argent." She thought as she continued her jog.

Lexa stepped into her house, dripping with sweat from head to toe. Even the cool Californian breeze couldn't calm down the amount of sweat she had attained from burning calories. Wrapping her ear buds around her phone, she walked into the living room. Grey and Rosalynn turned their attention away from their laptops, when they heard Lexa's footsteps.

"Hey darling, just come back from a run?" Rosalynn asked, even though the sweat was answer enough.

Lexa let out breath and nodded as she chugged down a glass of milk. "Two miles." She washed the glass when she finished. "How was your guys' day?" She took a seat at the dinner table, to the right of where their parents were relaxing. Grey, her father closed his laptop and kicked a foot up onto the glass coffee table. "So, so as always. Your mother had a successful day though, isn't that right Rosie," Grey chuckled, fawning over his beautiful wife.

Rosie blushed. "My patient's surgery was successful," she beamed with happiness. To Rosalynn, the feeling of saving someone's life was indescribable. She loved it, the looks on the faces of their loved ones when they heard the three golden words: "They'll make it."

Lexa grabbed a napkin off the dining table, using it to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead. "So dad, I have a question for you," she kicked her legs up onto another dining seat.

Grey crooked his head, narrowing his green eyes at his mischievous daughter. "What have you done and how much it cost me?"

Lexa scoffed. "Oh please if I did something bad, I wouldn't be confessing to you daddy. No, actually, I was wondering, do the Argents live in this town?"

Grey paused his movement for a minute. "The Argents?"

Rosalynn chimed in too. "Last time I heard, Chris and his daughter were in France. To stay."

Lexa gave her parents a small shrug. "Well I just saw his daughter in our neighborhood. Allison right? Allison Argent?" Lexa fanned herself with the newspapers on the table. "I think she's in a couple of my classes too."

After hearing what their daughter had to say, Grey and Rosalynn turned to each other. "Chris is in town? I wonder if he knows about our arrival," Rosalynn questioned.

Grey lowered his eyes, appearing to be in deep thought. "No, if Chris wanted to know something, he would know it, trust me. The real question is," he paused again, to sort out his thoughts. "If he's back, why isn't he tracking down the pack…"

"How do you know he's not?" Lexa asked.

"Because sweetie, every day for the past week, me and Luke have been planting the transmitters into the woods. Never came across one of his."

"Grey, maybe Chris is still mourning. He did lose Victoria, and Kate," Rosalynn made a point. "Not to mention Gerald," the mother added.

"Maybe, but still, I probably should contact him. Let him know we're in town. Maybe with his help, tracking this pack will be easier."

"In the morning," Rosalynn agreed, but wanted her husband to get a full night rest. "And Alexia, you should sleep early too, tomorrow's a school night."

Lexa made an 'okay' signal with her fingers as her parents got up from the couch and headed for the stairs, "G'night, mom. Sleep tight, dad." Her parents wished her goodnight also, before heading to their bedroom.

It wasn't until all the sweat dried off her body that she remembered—the living room was lacking of a Hood today. She glanced at the wall clock hung beside the sliding door. 10:00 p.m. And that's when she caught the scent. "Oh you are so dead, Lucas."

Lexa walked outside the house, and tiptoed over to the backyard. Standing under his window, she stepped back until she could finally see him from the angle of the roof. There on the roof sat her brother, joint in hand and eyes blood red.

"BOO!" She softly yelled, choking of laughter as she watched her brother jump up, his joint nearly slipping out of his fingers.

"Hey keep quiet, mom and dad are sleeping!" Luke whispered to his Lexa.

Lexa chuckled. "Idiot, their room has sound proof walls. No noise in, no noise out." She eyed the tree beside their house, planning out a strategy to get herself up on the roof. After figuring it out, she took a running start and in a blink of an eye—or in Luke's dazed and faded case, many blinks of an eye—Lexa was up on the roof beside her brother. Luke, without Lexa asking, passed his little sister the rolled up joint. Lexa took it between her fingers and breathed it, her next breath releasing a cloud of smoke.

"How did you already find a dealer?" Lexa asked, as her nerves mellowed out. Luke took another hit, his brown eyes focused on the moon above them. "Well while you were at home sleeping—you lucky bitch by the way—I was scoping out the Beacon Hills social scene. I just asked a couple of hipsters looking kids in flannels, and bada bing bada bang, tada~"

Lexa 'ahhhh'ed, sucking in another hit. The stars shining brighter than in her eyes, a high giggle escaped her lips. Luke turned to his sister, taking noticed of her sweaty attire. "How was your run?"

"Informational."

"Clarify."

Lexa passed the joint back to him, coughing a bit before she began to explain. "Apparently, a Argent goes to our school. Her names Allison."

Luke chuckled, clearly baked. "Is she hot?" He passed the rolled paper back to his sister. "She's pretty." Lexa brought her knees up, hugging them. Resting her chin on her knees, she shook her head when Luke offered another hit. "Good enough for me. How many grams have you smoked since I left?" She asked, filled with curiosity—and a smidge of concern, since the both of them had school tomorrow, and Luke had lacrosse tryouts.

"Uh maybe one and a half. I started getting real fuzzy right about an hour ago bro. I heard someone scream, and damn was that trippy." Luke stated, crushing the finished joint with his shoe.

Lexa cleared her throat. "What you heard probably came from up the block. When I jogged past, there was a huge party."

"Awe man, why weren't we invited," he whined.

"Annnnd this is my cue to drag you back into your room. Come on, get up," Lexa—who was clearly more sober than Luke—stood up, carefully walking through the window and into Luke's room. Grabbing Luke's arm, she guided him back into the room.

After wafting the air around him diminish the smell of marijuana, Lexa closed the window while Luke found his way over to his queen sized bed. Before Lexa even finished closing the window, Luke was knocked out.

"Thanks for getting me in my room, Lex." She said to herself, mocking her brother. "No probs Luke, what are little sisters for?

Seeing as how her brother was fast asleep, Lexa yawned and walked over to her own room. Quickly washing up and changing into a pair of boy shorts and a black tank tip, Lexa cuddled into bed. Everything was set for her to have a perfect nights sleep, but still, her eyes were wide open. She was yawning like crazy, but obviously, her mind didn't agree with her body.

After ten minutes of laying in bed wide awake, Lexa reached down on the side of her bed. She hesitated for a split second, before ultimately pulling the capsule of pills up. Popping two in her mouth, she swallowed it dry and then hide the bottle back. "Here's to no more nightmares," she hoped, before turning in the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Hope you guys like the second chap! Feel free to ask any questions~ oh, and also, I picture Luke as a teenage Drew Roy :)


End file.
